teachers
by high-warlock-of-rome
Summary: misaki and takumi are teachers at a high school


Misaki Is 25 And Is Working At A Local High School As A High School Teacher.

"Miss, I Have A Question" A Student Asked

"Yes, I Will Be Right There" She Got Up From Her Seat. The Students Were Writing A Math Test. Misaki Been Teaching Math And Science For 2 Years. She Graduated From University And Because Of Her High Marks She Was Offered A Job At A High School As A Teacher.

* * *

"Hey Misaki, Are Ready For The New Teacher" Another Female Teacher Asked Misaki In The Teacher Lounge During Lunch

"Uuhh, I Guess" She Answered, She Was Too Busy Eating Her Lunch And Marking The Tests That The Students Were Doing Before.

"The Principal Said That He Was Teaching At The Neighboring City Before This" The Teacher Said While She Was Eating

"Mmmm Hmmm" She Nodded, Misaki Wanted So Much For This Teacher To Her Be So She Continue Marking

* * *

Right When The Bell Rang At 3:30 Pm, Misaki Quickly Packed Upand Raced Out The Door, Today She Had To Cover For Subaru At Maid Latte Because She Was Sick.

Misaki Was Panting By The Time She Arrived At Maid Latte, Her Cover Shift For Subaru Started A 3:50 And Misaki Arrived At Maid Latte A 3:45.

"Hey Misaki" The Chief Waved

"Hi" Misaki Smiled

"How Was Work?"

"I Totally Forgot But The New Teacher Is Coming Tommorow" She Said As She Put Her Stuff In Her Locker

"Do You Know Anything About The Teacher?"

"I Know It Is A He And That He Worked As A Teacher Before At A High School In The Neighbouring City"

"Oh, So He Has Experience"

"Yah"

"I Will Let You Get Changed"

Misaki Smiiled

* * *

"Today Is The Day The New Teacher Will Arrive" Misaki Said To Herself As She Walked Down The Hallway To Her Classroom

Misaki Finsihed Marking The Tests From Yesterdayand She Was Putting Them Face Down On Each Of The Students Desk And Then She Put Up The Marks Of The Students On The Door So They Can Check.

It Was 8:15 Am And The Students Wont Be Here Untill 9:00 So Misaki Decided To Get Some Coffee For The Teacher Lounge. She Was Not That Tired, But Decided To Get Some So It Will Be Helpful For Later If She Did Feel Tired. When She Walked In, She Noticed A Bicycle That Had Never Been There Before. She Also Noticed Sakura, Her Friend, Who Was Also A Teacher Talking To A New Person That She Had Never Seen Before. Something Clicked In Her Head.

"That Must Be The New Teacher" She Said Under Her Breath

Sakura And The New Man, Who Had Blond Hair And Was Wearing A Shirt And Tie With Dress Pants. He Looked Like A Ceo Ready To Be In Charge. Misaki Continued On Her Way To The Coffee Maker And Poured Her A Cup Of Coffe Into A Mug. She Took The Coffee And Went To Sakura.

When Sakura And The Blond Both Noticed Misaki With Her Coffe They Stopped Talking And Looked To Her.

"Hi, I Am Misaki Ayuzawa" Misaki Stuck Out Her Hand

"Are You The Coffe Lady,If So Can I Get A Earl Grey Brewed, Hold The Sugar?" The Blond Rapidly

A Vein Popped In Misaki's Head. "What Makes You Think That I Am The Coffee Lady And That Our School Even Has A Coffeee Person. Couldn't It Easily Be A Coffee Man. I Am Sorry That You Wrere Teaching At Rich For Rich Students Where You Are Spoon Feed Everyday, But This Is Not How It Is In This School" Misaki Turned Red And Yelled

"Slow Down There, Tiger, I Am Just Messing With You" The Blond Said

Sakura Who Was Stunned By Misaki's Behaviour Interjected, "He Already Knows Who You Are I Told Him And That You Are The Hardest Working Teacher Ever, And That You Work Harder Than The Students Combined"

Misaki Was Still Red And Glared At Him.

"I Am Sorry, Sakura Here, Also Told Me That You Are Very Strict, So I Decided To Loosen You Up A Bit" The Blond Spoke In A Calm And Collected Manner

"I Am Not Your Puppet, For You To Lossen Me Up" Misaki Was Still Angry

"I Still Haven't Introduced My Self Yet, I Am Usui Takumi, Pleased To Make Your Acquaintance" He Smiled And Stuck Out His Hand

Misaki Stared At Him But He Didnt Even Flinch Then She Spun On Her Heels And Exited From The Teachers's Lounge. While She Was Walking To Her Classroom She Took A Couple Of Deep Breathes And Calmed Down By The Time She Arrived At Her Classroom.

* * *

Lunch Time Hit, And Misaki Was Planning To Eat Her Lunch In Her Room. Misaki Stood By The Door As She Passed The Exiting Students The Science Homework. When The Last Student Left She Closed The The Door, And Went Inside. She Was Just Opened To Opene Her Box Of Sushi When She Heard The Door Opene Again. The Person Who Eneterd Was Not A Students But Infact The Dreadful Takumi.

Kill Me Now, Misaki Thought.

Takumi Walked In.

"What Do You What?" Misaki Asked Directly

"We Started Off On The Wrong Foot, So Can We Try It Again?"

"No" She Ate A Piece Of Sushi

"Why?"

"Because You Are Condescending"

"You Can't Take A Joke"

"First Impresions Are Not A Joke"

"It Doesn't Matter About First Impressions Because You Are Going To Be The Best Of Friends"

"Are We..." She Was Kind Of Amused Of This Idea , That A Man That She Just Met This Morning Would Confiedently Say They Were Going To Be Best Friends

"Yup, We Will Be Best Friends, And We Will Hang Out Together And Everybody Will Be Jealous That They Are Not Us"

"I Don't Even Like You, How Do You Know That We Will?"

"Because It All Starts With One Action" He Left A Pocky Packet On My Desk And Left

Misaki Picked Up The Pocky And Smiled.

* * *

It Was The End Of The Day And Was Getting Ready For Maid. She Opened The Pocky And Put One Stick In Mouth And Nibbled On It, She Put On Her Jacket , Struglling With The Pocky And With The Zipper.

Someone Opened The Door. And She Jerked Towards The Door To See Who It Was And In That Motion She Dropped The Pocky Stick From Her Mouth On To The Ground. The Person At The Door Was Sakura.

"Hey" Sakura Smiled

"Hi" Misaki Looked At The Pocky Stick On The Ground And Frowned

"What Are You Loking At" Sakura Waspuzzled

"The Pocky Stick That I Dropped" Misaki Pointed To It And Sakura Came To See It Too

"Oh"

Misaki Picked It Up And Threw It Out And Fixed Her Jacket.

"So, Sakura"

"Oh, Yah, I Was Wondering If You Want To Com Over Tonight For A Girls Night Or Something" Sakura Tried To Be Checky

"Tonight, Why So Suddenly?" Misaki Asked

"Oh, I Haven't Seen You Lately"

"Ok, How About At 8:30?"

"Perfect , I Will Order Pizza"

Misaki Smiled, Wondering How This Night Will Turn Up?

* * *

A Week Later.

"Hey Ms Ayuzawa" Takumi Came Over To Sit Beside Misaki On The Table

She Just Acknolged Him By Looking In His Direction, That Is It.

"I Am Doing An Experiment In The Afternoon, With The Hydrochloric Acid"

"So, What"

"I Just Wanted To Know If I Should Know Anything Before I Do It"

"Haven't You Taught At The The Rich School Before This School And For Two Years I Might Add"

"Wow, Didn't Know That You Were Keeping Tabs On me" He Smiled And Sipped His Tea

Misaki Scoffed. "Hardly, I Am Just Recting General Knowledge Within This High School"

Takumi Raised An Eyebrow "General Knowledge?"

"Mmm Hmm" Misaki Nodded

"Let's Settle This, A Bet"Takumi Suggested, There Was A Certain Glint To His Eyes

"A Bet?"

"Yup , Let's Chooces A Person, And If They Know That Is Was Teaching At The Rich School For Two Years Before This Then You Win"

Misaki Opened Her Mouth But Takumi Interjected "But If They Don't Then I Get Something"

"Fine, But What Does The Winner, Who Will Be Clearly Be Me, Get"

"How About The Loser Has To Grade The Winners' Classes' Papers For A Week?"

"Perfect"

"Ok Who Will Be Asked?" Takumi Said

"Sakura" Misaki Lamely Pointed

"No, She Knows Everything About Everyone"

"Fine, Shizuko"

"Ok" They Both Got Up At The Same Time And Walked Over To Where Shizuko Was Siting She Was Siting , Quietly Reading With Her Rounded Glases Perched High On The Top Of Her Bridge Of Her Nose.

Misaki And Takumi Sat On Either Sides Of The Round Table Where Shizuko Is Siting.

"Hey Shizuko"

"Hi Misaki And Usui" Shizuko Greeted And Went Back To Reading

"Can I Ask You A Question?" Misaki Asked And Her Eyes Went To Takumis, Takumi Winked At Misaki.

Misaki's Cheeks Flushed A Little, Then Misaki Gave A Death Glare And Went Back To Shizuko.

"Do You Know Anything About Usui, Over Here?"

"You Are The New Teacher" Shizuko Said To Takumi And Kept Reading, She Was Clearly Annoyed

"I Know, But Do You Know Anything Else?"

"No And Nor Do I Care, So Can Both Of You Please Leave?" Shizuko Said Sternly

"Soory To Disturb You, Shizuko"

Shizuko Din't Look Up.

They Got Up And Went Back To Where Thery Were Siting.

Takumi Started "You Lost" And He Playfully Stuck His Tongue Out

Misaki Glared At Him And Then Put Her Head In Her Hands "Why Couldn't I Have Picked A More Suitable Person Who Could Have Insured My Victory" And She Groaned

"It Is Okay Ms Ayuzawa, I Will Try Not To Give Out Assignments Or Tests Too Much"

Misaki Groaned Again But Still Kept Her Postion Of Her Head In Hands

She Mumbled "I Will Not Lose To You Ever Agin"

Usui Chuckled. "you still haven't helped me with the hydrochloric acid experiment"

* * *

later that afternoon

****Kaboom****

the noise came out of the room next to misaki's -takumi's room.

"what was that!" misaki exclaimed when she heard it

"everybody stay here and keep doing the work!" she instructed to the class and she went to the hallway and checked where the sound came from.

the students from takumi's class were squealing , so misaki went inside his classroom to see if everything was okay.

"mr. usui what is going on?" she asked when she entered but all she can see is takumi facing away from her.

"are you alright?" she tried again and this time walked to him.

seconds later two more teachers walked in with concerned looks on their faces.

"sorry, it is just that one of my students more in too much hydrochloric acid into the aluminum hydrate" he gave a strun look to the student who did it.

"did anyone get hurt?" ne of the teachers asked

"yes, he did, he has hydrochloric acid on his hand"

"i will take him to the infirmary" misaki said

while misaki took the kid she noticed takumi's hand which also had a burn from the hydrocholric acid.

she walked close to him and whispered "maybe you should come to" and she indicated to his hand

he smiled, "i will go to the infirmary afterschool"

"okay" misaki said quietly and left with the kid

* * *

right when the bell rang miskai packed up her her stuff and was heading out , but just remebered that takumi's was injured.

she turned to his door and knocked.

"come in" a male voice, takumi's voice

i walked in and takumi went back to explaining something to a student

"so, when you caluclate you must take the milliletres of hcl subtract the amount of poratssium, ok" the student nodded but was still unsure

"can i have a word please," i stated to him

he said "wait one second" to the student and got up and walked towards me

"did you go to the infirmary to get you cleared up"

"i will, after i help him with her questions"

"no, i can help him and you go to the infirmary"

he smiled and nodded "kim, ms, ayuzawa will help , i have to go to the infirmary"

* * *

misaki waited there till he returned,by that time the student left.

"oh hey," he said

"what did thenurse say"

"she gave an oitement and some bandanges"

"weel, you are okay now, i am leaving"

"why don't we get some coffee or something together"

"with you i dont think so, i have somewhere to be" she lied


End file.
